Kyubi Dreams
by Aceina
Summary: The kyubii has found a way to escape all it needs to do is use anchent jutsu to trap naruto in his own mind but hinata gets traped in his mind as well how will naruto and hinata escape and can he stop the kyubi from escaping as well read and find out
1. prolog

Kyuubi Dreams

Disclaimer:I don't own Naruto and I never will. This fic is only for fun and no profit is planned at all. This is my take on Paledeus's "Naruto Dreamscape" challenge. This will take place after the time skip. No specific point after that.

**Prologue**

Naruto was walking through the streets of Konoha when he spotted Hinata sitting on a bench. He walked up to her with his usual smile and asked, "Hey Hinata, how are you doing today?"

Hinata looked up at Naruto and blushed. "N-n-not much N-N-Naruto. J-Just sitting here and thinking."

"Oh. That's cool, Hinata. Mind if I join you," he asked with his normal cheery voice.

"No. N-not at all," Hinata said, quickly blushing even more as Naruto sat down next to her.

"So, what were you thinking about," he asked looking at her again.

"Oh, um..."

-Flashback: Earlier at the Hyuga Manor-

Hiashi was glaring at Hinata as he spoke to her. "WHY CAN'T YOU BE MORE LIKE YOUR SISTER OR YOUR COUSIN NEJI! YOU ARE SUCH A FAILURE! YOU CAN'T EVEN PERFORM THE BASIC HYUGA FAMILY MOVES!" Hinata looked down at the ground shyly.

"I-I-I'm sorry, Father." She quickly rushed out of the Hyuga compound and ran down the streets of Konoha where she stopped in front of a bench and sat down, crying for a few hours until she saw Naruto coming, at which point she quickly dried her tears so he wouldn't see her in such a state.

-Flashback ends-

"N-nothing important," she lied as Naruto got a good look at her eyes.

"Hinata, have you been crying?" Hinata turned away in shame.

"Y-y-yes. I'll be going now." She got up and started to walk off. Naruto got up in a hurry and put her hand on her shoulder, turning her around.

"Hey now, Hinata. Don't go," he said quickly.

Somewhere, deep inside of Naruto, the Kyuubi's large metal cage door with the paper attached to the front with the kanji for 'seal' on it had a crimson red glow coming from deep inside it and a loud, evil voice could be heard.

"**At last I can escape this wretched seal! But first, I must put the boy to sleep for a while... I must escape from his dreams to escape this place," the Kyuubi said in a dark and sinister voice.**

-Back outside with Naruto and Hinata-

"I-I'm sorry, Naruto," Hinata told Naruto shyly.

"Now why were you crying?" Naruto asked, but suddenly grabbed his stomach in pain and as dark red chakra covered him, he dropped to the ground. "AHHHHHH!" His loud screams made most of the villagers flee in terror. Hinata quickly kneeled down next to Naruto.

"NARUTO! What's wrong!" She put her hand on his shoulder, causing the chakra to wash over her as well. Now both hear a dark and sinister voice.

"**Utsuro Yume no Jutsu! (Empty Dreams Technique)!" The technique name is heard in both of their minds before both hit the ground unconscious. A short while later, a team of ANBU arrive and spot both out cold and take them to Tsunade.**

Tsunade was laying down her her head next to a mountain of paperwork, drooling coming out of her mouth and snoring heard as well when the door bursts open and she is jolted awake.

"I was not sleeping! I was just resting my head, I swear," she said, very quickly, only to spot Naruto and Hinata out cold on an ANBU's shoulder. "NARUTO!"

She looked at the ANBU and asked, "What happened here!" The ANBU looked at Tsunade and explained what he saw before he jumped down to check on them.

"I'm not sure, Lady Hokage. I checked their vitals and they are fine, so I rushed them to you to get instructions on what to do," the ANBU said in the cold monotone voice that most ANBU have. Tsunade looked at him.

"Lay them down on the floor." He did so and Tsunade checked them over. "GET ME JIRAIYA NOW!" She screamed upon checking Naruto and Hinata and seeing they were in the same condition. A few minutes later, Jiraiya walks in and spots Naruto.

"So what happened here," he asked in a serious voice.

Tsunade sighed, "I'm not sure but," she told Jiraiya what the ANBU told her, "physically, they are fine. Mentally, I can't explain how, but Hinata's mind is linked with Naruto's and from what the ANBU saw, I believe the Kyuubi has done something and Hinata was just likely in the wrong place at the wrong time. The Kyuubi is trying to escape, I believe." Jiraiya nodded.

"So what are we going to do," he asked.

"For now, we put them in a guarded room. Its best to keep them there and the bodies close so as not to aggravate the link in their minds," she stated and then noticed the perverted grin on Jiraiya's face. She then threw a book from her desk and hit him in the head.

"NOT LIKE THAT YOU IDIOT!" She yelled as Jiraiya rubbed his head.

"Ow, ow. Okay, I'm sorry," he said while picking up Naruto and Hinata, one on each shoulder. "Okay, lead the way." She nods and calls forth an ANBU team and tells them they will be watching Naruto and Hinata and they nod.

Naruto and Hinata wake up back in Konoha next to the bench and don't see anyone around and both look up to see a large red and black hold into the sky with yellow energy bolts coming out of it. They're very small, about four feet in diameter.

"Hinata, what's going on?" Naruto asked Hinata.

"I don't know, Naruto," she said, too shocked to even stutter.

Author's Note

well that ends the prolog of kyubii dreams i wonder what is going to happen stay tuned to my fics to find out i will update when i can pls review and if you have sugestions i may take them this is my first fic so be kind


	2. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will. This fic is only for fun and no profit is planned at all. This is my take on Paladeus' "Naruto Dreamscape" challenge. This will take place after the time skip. No specific point after that

**Chapter 1: Together in an empty world**

Naruto and Hinata looked around. Where they were looked like Konoha, but there was a small amount of fog. Not much, just enough to cut vision in half. Their footsteps echoed as they walked down the empty street, hoping to find some sign of life, but there wasn't any.

"Hey! Where is everybody!" Naruto shouted. His voice echoed as it would if they were in a cave, but there was no reply.

"N-Naruto, I don't think there's anyone else here... Wherever here is," Hinata said with worry in her voice.

"But how did we get here, and where is here? There has to be _someone_," Naruto says, panicking and not liking this one bit. He jumped up on top of a nearby apartment building that was roughly five stories high and somewhat close to his own apartment building. He took a deep breath and then shouted as loud as he could.

"HELLOOOO! IS ANYBODY OUT THERE!" They could hear his voice echo for miles but there was still no reply. Naruto hopped down next to Hinata who was holding her ears as she turned to look at him.

"I-I-I'll try m-my Byakugan," she said as she made the handseals for her bloodline trait, "Byakugan!" She extended her sight as far as she could, fifty meters on the dot, looking through buildings, houses' insides and furniture. Some have piles of garbage showing that whoever lived there was lazy and one house has a tiger-striped bandana laying on a bed . And so it went; she looked through a weapon's shop and saw weapons, but no one in the store, not even a clerk. Through the candy shop she sees a half-eaten Hershey's bar on the counter, a large barrel full of jawbreakers, bins full of suckers, jellybeans, Whoppers and even Butterfingers. Hinata drooled a bit at the sight of the Butterfingers as she loved them, but finds no sign of life.

Her vision goes through a pet store where all the cages are empty. The cages range from bird cages to lizards or spiders, even fish tanks all the way down to a sign that said there was a sell on frogs today only, but nothing that is alive in there.

Finally, her vision extended to the Hokage Tower in which her vision scans through everything, floor after floor. When she hit Tsunade's office, she sees a large pile of paperwork and one of the papers on the desk has a drool stain on it, but no sign of Tsunade or anyone else in the tower. When her vision finally hit the top of the monument, just at the edge of her vision, she could see a metal cage roughly the size of the Hokage monument and a paper stuck to the door that says 'seal' and she could see a large red eye behind the bars, which frightens Hinata and she drops her Byakugan.

"N-N-NARUTO, THERE'S SOMETHING ON TOP OF THE HOKAGE MONUMENT BUT I DON'T LIKE THE LOOKS OF IT," she says very quickly and with far more stutters than normal due to the shock of the eye that looked as if it had been looking into her soul even through her Byakugan.

"Well, let's go, Hinata! Maybe it can help us get out of here," he said with a lot of enthusiasm and ran of energetically and dragging Hinata along behind him. When he got there, his face paled as he recognizes the object as Kyuubi's seal. There is nothing but the front of the cage. The back shows nothing there as if the door was stuck to the wall of reality instead of the cage. The Kyuubi's eye is at the gate and you can see some of it's fangs in a grin.

"No way... You did this to us..." Naruto was afraid. If the Kyuubi gets out, he knew that he and Hinata were dead.

In a voice that wreaked of death and malice that made their bones chill and their souls feel pain it said darkly, **"YES, I DID. AND HERE IS THE WORLD OF EMPTY DREAMS. I PLANNED TO LEAVE YOU HERE ALONE, BUT THE FOOLISH HYUGA BRAT GOT TOO CLOSE TO YOU AND CAME WITH YOU. NARUTO, I WILL EXPLAIN THIS WORLD TO YOU FOR I SHALL ENJOY WATCHING YOU TRY TO ESCAPE! YOU TWO, OTHER THAN MYSELF, ARE THE ONLY ONES HERE. THAT RED HOLE IN THE SKY IS HOW I SHALL ESCAPE. IT IS SLOWLY EATING AWAY AT YOUR MINDSCAPE TO EXPAND ITSELF. IT WILL TAKE ROUGHLY THREE MONTHS TO GET LARGE ENOUGH FOR ME TO ESCAPE. AFTER THAT, IT WILL RELEASE A LARGE BOLT OF ENERGY TO DESTROY MY SEAL AND I SHALL ESCAPE AND BURN ALL OF KONOHA TO THE GROUND AND FEAST ON THE FLESH OF THE FOOLISH MORTALS! I SHALL THEN SPREAD MY REIGN OF HATRED ALL OVER THE FIVE GREAT SHINOBI NATIONS AND PERHAPS THE WORLD!"** Naruto and Hinata were shaking from the feelings that the Kyuubi's voice had on their bodies which they now know are just their minds. Hinata then turned to Naruto.

"Wh-why is the Kyuubi here, N-N-Naruto," she asked, her voice far softer than usual. Naruto turned to her and sighed before telling her the story of how the Kyuubi was sealed into him by the Yondaime.

"I'm sorry. Its my fault you're here, Hinata, and its my fault we are going to die. Me, the freak demon vessel. I understand if you hate me now, Hinata," he then looked to Hinata's face, expecting to find hatred in her eyes but instead finds tears of worry in them. She then leaned forward and hugged him.

"You are not a freak! You are just a poor boy who was forced to carry this evil beast! I would never think less of you because you have to carry this demon and we are not going to die! We are going to get out of here together. Now let's get away from this demon and go elsewhere to talk," she said in a very assertive voice that she only has to defend Naruto, even from himself. She then grabbed the stunned Naruto and leaves the Kyuubi behind as it chuckled.

"**THIS WILL BE FUN TO WATCH, INDEED," it said in it's evil voice.**

Back in the waking world, Hinata and Naruto had just been placed in a secure room in the Hokage Tower where Tsunade placed five ANBU stationed around it and Hiashi had just arrived.

"What has that demon brat done with my heir! Or has the useless filth and her infatuation with the demon brat cursed her to sell her soul to the fre-" he was cut off by a fist to the face thrown by an angry Tsunade.

"Three things! One, never insult Naruto near me again! Two, Naruto is not the demon, just it's jailer and three! The Kyuubi has used some form of ancient genjutsu on Naruto, not Hinata! She was just too close and got caught up in it," Tsunade shouted in a very demanding tone that caused the ANBU to wince in fear, glad for once that she was not yelling at them for doing something wrong.

Hiashi got up and dusted himself off and then looked at Tsunade, "How _dare_ you! I am the head of the Hyuga family!" Another fist knocked him back down.

"And I am the Hokage and a Sannin, so I double outrank you in standing, not to mention I am the grand daughter of the first Hokage and my great uncle was the Shodaime, so that's two more things I have over you! Now take this filth to Anko! She would love to have another toy for a while, I'm sure! Maybe then he will show some respect to me and some kindness to children!"

Two ANBU drag a stuttering Hiashi who was saying something about demon brats, useless heirs and threats direction at Tsunade who just ignored them. She then ordered the ANBU to fetch Kakashi and Sakura since the two of them needed to know what was happening since they were on Naruto's team Sai and Yamato were both on private missions and wouldn't be back for several months.

Jiraiya was cowering in the corner from Tsunade's outburst. He had learned a long time ago that he should never be near an angry Tsunade. For once in a long time, he didn't have a perverted thought in his head, he just cowered.

authors notes well thats it for this chapter o i am also announcing a challenge for the next 7 chapters including this 1 there will be 7 easter eggs total between the 7 (as in 1 per chap)who ever can get all 7 will get mentioned in a latter chapter and first person to get all 7 will get to be a proof reader of a dif fic i will be working on all easter eggs are from other anime/manga or possibly a RPG u most name the easter egg and the thing it is from o and pls email or msg ure awsers to me dont do it in a review now for a omake just for fun note this omake is not the easter egg those if some 1 knows where its from um congrats its just a joke though well enjoy it and R&R

Hinata looked at Naruto, "Naruto, there's no one here."

Naruto looked at Hinata. "Of course not. Didn't you hear? There's an evil mouse bent on world domination shouting about free t-shirts on chi world."

Hinata nodded. "Oh, okay. You want to play some cards?"

Naruto brought out a Yugioh deck and shouted, "Sure! Get your game on!" And the two dueled for hours while the Kyuubi cheered them on in a little cheerleading outfit.


	3. Chapter 2

Kyubi Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will. This fic is only for fun and no profit is planned at all. This is my take on Paladeus's "Naruto Dreamscape" challenge. This will take place after the time skip. No specific point after that.

-----------------------------------------

Naruto was standing next to Hinata. "So you're really okay that I have the Kyubi inside of me?" He asks in weak voice, showing his fear of being rejected by someone he cares for. Hinata looks at Naruto. "Of course I'm okay with it, Naruto. I don't care what you are or what is inside you of. Because... because ... I LOVE YOU!" She yelled at the top of her lungs. Naruto is taken aback in shock with her proclamation.

"You... love me? But why? I'm just a failure." Hinata got a stern look on her face.

"You are not a failure, Naruto! You are the strongest shinobi I know! Its because of you I can go on living despite my father hating me. I've loved you ever since we were kids. Since I first saw you working so hard. I admire that trait about you so much, Naruto... You can't give up. We have to work together and get out of here. Please don't give up Naruto," she asked with tears in her eyes. "Not you... Not you, okay? You can't give up. You are too strong for that." She hugs Naruto tightly in her arms. "Please say strong. If not for me, then for your own dreams that have inspired me since childhood," she asked Naruto in a firm voice that, as the conversation went on, became more pleading and gentle. Naruto looked into Hinata's pale, lavender eyes.

"You're right, Hinata. I've never given up before and I won't now! We will find a way out of this dream and we will stop the Kyubi, even if we have to fight it ourselves! That damn fox has made my life hell and its time for some payback!" Naruto slammed his fist into his palm to emphasize his point. Hinata let go of Naruto and smiled.

"That's the Naruto I know and love. Now then, what are we going to do?" Their stomachs rumbled in response.

"I guess we eat. I didn't know you could eat in your dreams, though." Hinata nodded at Naruto.

"Come, I know a good place to eat." Naruto looked at Hinata.

"But I want ramen." Hinata just pulls Naruto with her.

"Oh, come on Naruto. You need to eat something besides ramen." Naruto chuckles and scratches the back of his head.

"Oh, alright," he said while thinking, _'Dang, Hinata found her assertiveness and she is kinda scary... and kinda cute.'_

They reached the cafe, called Hyrule Cafe, that has a symbol on the front of three golden triangles making one larger triangle of the three. Naruto paid it no attention as they walked into the cafe and Naruto looked around.

"Um, Hinata? How are we going to get food if no one else is here?" Hinata sighed.

"I, um, forgot about that and I'm hungry, too. I could sure use a nice large, steamy cinnamon bun," she said absently. Then, on the counter, a cinnamon bun just like Hinata described appeared. Hinata looked at it drooling and then tackled it and devoured it in a very un-Hyuga-like manner. Naruto just stared at her in shock and then chuckled before looking at the menu on the wall as he sat.

"Um, I think I'll have a steak." a steak appeared in front of Naruto which he chose to eat in a normal manner. One hour later, the two were full and leaving the cafe.

"So, Hinata. We have to come up with a plan. If we could talk to Granny Tsunade, we could get help, but there is no way to get a hold of her." They walked by the park and in the middle next to a tree was a blue rip in the dreamscape. Naruto carefully approached with Hinata by his side, only to get sucked in and appear on top of a cloud. Looking around, they spot Shikamaru sleeping on the cloud. Naruto looked around in a panic as there was nothing but clouds anywhere.

"HINATA! WHERE ARE WE!" Hinata looked around and then at Shikamaru.

"I think we somehow ended up in Shikamaru's dream." Naruto looked at Shkamaru.

"Figures the lazy bum would sleep even in his dreams." He walked up to Shikamaru and woke him up, making him yawn slowly as he did so.

"Oh, hey Naruto, Hinata. You two come to watch the clouds with me?" Naruto's eyebrow twitched.

"YOU MORON! WE'RE IN YOUR DREAMS!" Shikamaru yawned again.

"I know that. So how did you two get here, anyway?" Naruto sighed.

"Ugh, no time. Just wake up and tell Granny Tsunade that me and Hinata are trapped in my mind and can't get out. The Kyubi is trying to escape and we need help. Tell her we can apparently enter other people's dreams somehow." Shikamaru yawned.

"Yea, yea. I'll tell her when I wake up," he said, going back to sleep. Naruto grabbed Shikamaru's ear and pulled.

"WAKE UP YOU MORON!" Hinata and Naruto were flung back into Naruto's mind scape, the rip they used to enter vanishing.

---------------------------------

Shikamaru bolts up from where he was sleeping with a start. "Man, this is so troublesome. He didn't have to yell so loud," he said yawning. "I guess I'll go talk to the Hokage now." He got up and lazily walked to the Hokage tower and up to the receptionist.

"I need to see the Hokage." The receptionist looks up. She was a young girl, average and nothing special.

"Sorry, but she said no visitors." Shikamaru yawned again.

"Tell her its urgent and involves Naruto and Hinata." The receptionist looks at him questionably but messages Tsunade who immediately shouts over the intercom, "WHAT! SEND HIM IN NOW!" The receptionist looked at Shikamaru.

"You can go in now." He lazily walked into Tsunade's office and spotted both her and Jiraiya looking frantically through old jutsu scrolls, looking for anything that could help them. Tsunade looked at him when he entered.

"Okay, Shikamaru. You best tell me whatever you know." Shikamaru yawned again.

"Okay, there I was, sleeping in my dream," both Tsunade and Jiraiya's eyebrows twitched at that, "and Naruto and Hinata wake me up and tell me to give you a message... something about being trapped in Naruto's mind, Kyubi going to get free through the dream and that they can somehow enter other people's dreams," he finished with a yawn. "Man this is so troublesome. Can I go now, Lady Hokage? I'd like to go back to cloud watching." Tsunade looked at him before responding.

"Yes, fine. You can go." Shikamaru walked off.

"Troublesome..."

--------------------------------------------------------

And that's the newest chapter to the fic! I hope you all enjoyed it. And I hope you can spot the easter egg in this chapter. Remember the first one to spot all 7 easter eggs and messages me gets the reward and mentioned in the previous chapter! And now.. FOR THE OMAKE!

---------------------------------------------------------

Naruto and Hinata looked around the cafe. "So... how do we order?" Naruto asked, looking around. Hinata looked at him and smiled.

"Silly, its all digital! Here, you type your order into the menu and then say loudly and clearly any alterations you wish to make to a specific meal, such as hamburger extra onions, you would say 'extra onions' then you swipe a credit card through the menu and wait for the meal to be delivered." Naruto stared confused.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." Hinata looked at him back.

"Neither do I. It was written on the sign outside."


	4. Chapter 3

Kyubi Dreams

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto and I never will. This fic is only for fun and no profit is planned at all. This is my take on Paladeus's "Naruto Dreamscape" challenge. This will take place after the time skip. No specific point after that.

...

Tsunade just realised that Shikamaru knew about the Kyubi. "WAIT A MINUTE! ANBU! BRING SHIKAMRU BACK HERE NOW!"

Three ANBU nodded and shunshined off, grabbed Shikamaru and returned in less than twenty seconds since he was not even down the hall yet. Shikamaru stared at Tsunade in a daze and yawned "What is it now, Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade nodded to the ANBU for them to leave and they shunshined off. "Shikamaru, you now know of the Kyubi. I have to inform you to keep it a secret with accordance to the 3rd Hokage's law."

Shikamaru yawned. "I've known about the Kyubi since the Chunin exam three years ago. Naruto told me without thinking about it. He was talking to Gaara and said he had a demon in him. I put two and two together. It was too troublesome to worry about things. Now may I please go back to cloud watching?"

Tsunade's eye twiched before she sighed. "Yea fine, go." Shikamaru nodded and walked off, hoping he would not get dragged back.

...

Back with Naruto and Hinata in the dream world, Hinata looked at Naruto. "Naruto, I have a idea." Her stuttering is compley gone after admitting her love to Naruto. She was not nearly as shy. Oh, she was still shy, but trapped in world with just Naruto and having the Kyubi trying to get free, she had other things on her mind. Some of her thoughts was worry about the Kyubi, some sexual were fantasies. But if she even tried those fantasies, her shyness would return ten fold and her head would likely pop from the blush. Thinking of said things, she did blush.

Naruto saw Hinata blushing. "Hey, Hinata. Are you okay?"

Hinata looked at Naruto. "Oh, um..." she blushed deeper. "Y-yes just," she shakes her head and stops blushing. "I was just thinking, we need to find away to stop the Kyubi and for that, we need to train. I have an idea. If we can enter other people's dreams, we can get trained by other ninja, so I suggest we sleep during the day and at night, go to a jonin or the sannin or someone and have them train us. Then, in three months, we fight the Kyuubi and hope for a miracle win against him."

Naruto gives one of his big goofy smiles. "Ok Hinata! I'm always up for training together! The two of us can beat anyone!"

Hinata smiled. "Ok, let's go to your place to sleep."

Naruto got nervous. He didn't want Hinata to see how messy his place was. "Um, my place is to small for two people. Um, let's sleep at your place." Naruto let out a nervous chuckle.

Hinata got nervous. "Um, I d-don't want to go there. I have n-o good memories. Let's just sleep there," she pointed at a random building which was a some shinobi's place.

Naruto shrugged. "Ok Hinata. You know best." He was glad he avoided Hinata going to his place. The two walked to the building holding hands.

...

Back in the real world, Jiraiya has decided to go out for a drink of some sake. He was worried about Naruto and also jealous that Naruto got to spend time alone with a young beautiful girl. "Stupid brat has all the luck." He downs his seventh bottle of sake straight.

...

In the dream world, Naruto and Hinata have walked in to the apartment. It was basically empty. Whoever lived there didn't decorate it at all. It had a fridge, a couch, tabel and a bed. The rest was normal stuff; a bathroom, bedroom, ect. though there was one odd thing. A katana, black in color with an odd-shaped hilt. It was similar to a square, but had breaks stoping it from forming a square shape and it had black metal chains wrapped around the handle. Naruto looked at it.

"That's a strange katana." Hinata only nodded. Naruto then spoke up again. "Ok, I'll sleep ou the couch. You can have the bed."

Hinata inwardly cursed. She wanted to share the bed with Naruto, but she sighed to herself. "Ok Naruto, that's fine."

Naruto stripped to his boxers, forgetting Hinata was in the room. Hinata blushed and feinted, landing on the bed. "Hinata must have been more tired than I thought." He smiled, cluelessly, then walked to the couch layed down and went to sleep.

...

That night, Hinata woke up. "Damn, I passed out just when things were getting good!" She put her hands over her mouth and looked around before she looked out at the couch and saw Naruto still asleep. He had not heard what she said. She carefully got off the bed and walked out to Naruto and gently shook him. He bolted up. "What, who? Oh, hi Hinata. Is it time to train already?"

Hinata smiled. "Yes, let's go find one of those dream rifts." Naruto quickly got dressed and grabbed Hianta's hand and bolted off. practically pulling her. "TRAINING! TRAINING! YES, WE GET TO TRAIN!" Naruto sang. Hinata just giggled at his enthusiasm. They found a dream rift in the middle of the street. Naruto shouted, "Whoever it is, there's one!" He pulled Hinata towards it. She tried to protest. "Naruto, what kind of ninja would..." it was too late. They had entered the dream rift.

...

Naruto looked around excitedly, then noticed two things. First, Hinata was naked, taller, had larger breasts and skinnier waist and longer hair. In short, she looked like she had done Naruto's sexy jutsu. Then Naruto looked down and saw that he was in his sexy jutsu. He, now she, screamed "AWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWWW" Hinata was covering herself in embarrassment when they both heard a perverted giggle.

Jiraiya was there. "ALLLLLLLLLLL RIGHT! TWO PERFECT 10'S!" Naruto just screamed some more.

...

authros note yes im evil for endign it ther id also liek to apologise for not updatign for a while been busey o and illpoint out now whats going on itsjiriyas dream so things hcange based on what he dremas of so naruto and hianta are only like that for he tiemt ehy are in jiriyas dream they will look dfirent in almsot eveyr dream based on the perosn pernality i hope you enjoeyd thei chapter i tryed to make it abitl onger but this fic tells me wher to stop and it told me to stop ther and im still lernign at this fic author stuf so im no good at extending things any ways time for the omake for this chapter o and yes i rembted to put the easter egg in this chapter to this 1 i tryed to make extrmly obvius

...

OMAKE

Shikamaru has just been shunshined to the Hokage by three ANBU

"What is it, Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade smiled at Shikamaru. "YOU FIGURED OUT NARUTO'S SECRET THAT HE HAS THE KYUBI IN HIM! YOU WIN THE GRAND PRIZE!" The walls slide up and Tsunade gestured grandly with both arms. "A NEW CAR!" There's a beautiful, red 2008 Ferrari there.

Shikamaru smiled brightly and started to cry. "Oh, this is the happiest day of my life!" He jumped up and down and hugged the ANBU and Tsunade and everyone else he could.


End file.
